


First Meeting

by Amarxlen



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, First Impressions, Other Prompts, Tumblr Prompts, full list on void gear and stormfall, light and dark, never hurts to have a back up plan, some grudging respect, some unwilling fascination, some violence, vanqua week, void gear and stormfall on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 02:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18983275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarxlen/pseuds/Amarxlen
Summary: A response to the tumblr prompt "First meeting" for Vanqua week. Prompts can be found on the tumblr of void gear and stormfall.





	First Meeting

**Vanqua Week -- First Meeting**

_Finally,_ he thought. _A real challenge._

Vanitas grinned under his mask. Every other opponent before her had been child’s play — he might as well have had a hand tied behind his back. But with her, he actually had to try. It was a rare occasion that Vanitas actually felt himself begin to sweat from exertion, and she was pushing him to that point.

She was fast, and besides that, her style of fighting was more like dancing, using her magic to twirl her Keyblade through the air. It made it so that he had to dodge, more than he could attack, but there was none of the anxiety he felt when he fought Master Xehanort. No, this was actually… enjoyable.

Was this was Ventus called fun?

The thought stopped him short and that was when her blade finally caught him, sending him through the air to land flat on his back. He lay there, breathing heavily, a grin on his face despite himself. When she approached him, his breath hitched for no discernable reason.

“Who are you?”

She reached out to take off his mask and he couldn’t help it — he laughed at the futility of her action and his present circumstances. Nobody could take off the mask but him, and it just figured that the only person able to pose a challenge to him was a girl.

Startled by his laughter, she jumped back and summoned her Keyblade again. He got to his feet, but he wasn’t interested in fighting her anymore.

“Not bad at all. Congratulations. I’ll keep you around.” The look of confusion on her face made him smirk again as he summoned a dark corridor. “Never hurts to have a back up plan.”

Then, he turned his back on her to show he still didn’t see her as a threat, and walked away. **  
**

 

* * *

She was trying desperately to catch up to Terra and Ventus when she met him for the first time. Dressed all in black, a mask covering his face, his visage matched the darkness she could sense coming from him in droves. Her guard was immediately up, but maybe she could learn something from him. The conversation became short-lived, however, when he threatened her life.

Aqua scowled at him, summoning her Keyblade in a burst of light. Whoever this masked boy was, he surely wasn’t a friend.

He was skilled, she had to give him that. He fought in a way she’d never seen before, and perhaps if it wasn’t a battle for her life she would have been impressed and fascinated by his technique. The boy somehow managed to teleport while also leaving behind an image of herself so that the first few times he did this, she was confused as to where he’d gone. It didn’t take her long to begin to anticipate his moves, knowing that when he teleported it was only so that he could appear right behind her and try to take her by surprise.

It was far different from fighting Ventus, who was skilled and quick, but rough around the edges in a way that made fighting him not much more than a warm up exercise to her, though she’d never say that to him. It was even more different from fighting Terra, who relied heavily on his physical strength, and wasn’t very quick. She found herself staring at this masked boy, perhaps more intently than was necessary, trying to decipher his moveset and wondering who could have possibly trained him.

What Keyblade wielder, or Master, even, would take the time to train a being so obviously stained in darkness? Was there something she was missing, again?

She didn’t have time to dwell on it. Avoiding the masked boy’s attacks was taking all of her attention, as was maintaining control of her magic enough to keep him at bay, until finally she landed the winning blow.

The masked boy fell to the ground, landing heavily on his back and she approached him cautiously, curiosity getting the better of her.

“Who are you?”

She reached out to take off his mask, only for her heart to spasm in her chest at his sudden laughter. Jumping back, she summoned her Keyblade.

_That blow should have had him unconscious!_

And yet it didn’t. She expected more blows to come from this mysterious Keyblade wielder, but with words just as cryptic as he’d started the conversation, he disappeared. Leaving her with even more questions than she’d had before their fight.


End file.
